


Jealous

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: This is from my tumblr account.Reader x Kili with Reader is courting Kili and getting jealous/annoyed when Kili flirts with Tauriel? Hopefully a fluffy/stay together ending?





	Jealous

You and Kili had been courting for a while now, and you thought that things had been going really well between the two of you, the others thought that as well and were sure that nothing could tear you both apart, after all you both seemed very infatuated with each other and Kili would even get protective of you when a man who was not himself flirted with you. He would even try his best to protect you in the middle of battle even though you could take care of yourself - you appreciated him looking out for you though as you had to admit there were areas on the battle field that you were blind to.

The thoughts of the bond that you and Kili had being strong enough that nothing could break it, had been rattled to the core as soon as that damned slender built, pale skinned, red headed elf appeared in the picture. Kili seemed as if he was instantly smitten with her from the first time he saw her, his attention had been lifted away from you completely only to be given to the elf that you and the company had come to be known as Tauriel.

You didn’t find it hard to understand what Kili had been muttering to the elf in Dwarvish, you had studied the language for a while and understood a decent amount of the language yourself. So when you heard him mutter ‘so beautiful’ and 'pretty' and things alike you were understandably ticked off about it and you weren’t even trying to hide it from the others, not that you could hide it anyway, one of the other dwarfs of the company would have figured out that something was wrong with you in the end, not only that, they would be really persistent and ask about it until you told them.

The elves that you and the company had some how managed to run into had taken you to King Thranduils palace and locked you all away into the cells, two at a time. Depending on how you looked at it, you were either really lucky or really unlucky because you ended up in the same cell as Kili and boy were you still livid about how little attention he had been paying you and how taken with that god forsaken elf he was.

“What the hell is so great about an elf?” You huffed out to yourself quietly with your arms crossed over your chest, Kili wasn’t paying any attention to you as he’s sat by the door of the cell, talking with Tauriel. You didn’t hate elves, in fact you liked them, it was just that you a hated a certain elf for inadvertently stealing Kili’s attention and yes, you were still going to make it known.

“What was that?” Kili asked suddenly, this caused you jump off of the stone floor that you had been sat on, you had been so caught up with thinking about what to do and about your boyfriend potentially leaving you for a beautiful elf that you hadn’t realised that Kili was no longer talking to Tauriel and is now stood just in front of you, not that he could be far away from you in a small cell such as the one you’re currently in, but it was still a surprise to you that he hadn’t stayed by the door to await the return of Tauriel - you assumed that she would be back, after all, they do need to check to see if the prisoners have escaped.

You must of had a look of surprise on your face as you looked at him quietly for the longest time, not saying anything to him in response, not that you knew what to say to him after the hours he had spent ignoring you and any attempt you made to talk to him. Because Kili raised a brow at you, his arms had been by his side for a moment before he slowly raised a hand to wave in front of your face. 

“[Y/N]?” He asked, concern lacing his voice.

Oh now he gets concerned? Now? While you’re stuck in the same cell as him and he hasn’t got his elf to talk to? While you’re both forced to talk to each other?

You narrowed your eyes at him and crossed yours arms back over your chest as you plopped back down onto the cold surface of the floor, pulling you legs up slightly. “Nothing,” you replied bitterly. Kili blinked as he looked at you, kneeling down in front of you, reaching a hand out which he placed on your knee carefully, “did I do something wrong?” He asked, a hint of sadness in his voice, never in a million years had he thought that you would be mad at him.

“I don’t know. Did you?” You snapped back as you unfolded your arms, reaching your right hand out, you pushed his warm, large hand off of your knee. Kili stared at you quietly with his brown eyes as he tried to figure out what he had done, his brown eyes even searching your face as if it would give away any hint as to what he had done. However all that he could see is an angry glare, as well as sadness and anger in your eyes.

“Really?” You laughed out breathlessly, “really?” You asked again, disbelief in your voice as you stared him down, hoping to whatever god there is that he was playing some kind of practical joke on you, sadly however it seemed as if he wasn’t and was genuinely trying to figure it out.

“You’re going to pretend that you don’t remember ignoring me for the elf that you called 'beautiful’ and 'lovely’?” You scoffed out, pushing yourself up from the floor, you walked over to the bars that’s keeping you locked in the same cell as the one person you did not want to talk to at this precise moment in time. You couldn’t believe this, he was going to act as if he hadn’t been ignoring you and make you say it.

“Typical,” you mumbled to yourself quietly as you placed your elbows on some of the horizontal bars of the cell, placing your hands on your cheeks as you stared out into the hallway at the others in the cells, clearly bored of being there already. Not that you could blame them, it was rather boring in the cells with nothing to do.

“[Y/N]” Kili sighed out as he moved from his kneeling position, “can we talk about this?” He asked you, you could hear his heavy footsteps coming up behind you, a scowl coming back onto your features. “No.” You said curtly as you felt a heavy hand land gently on your shoulder, “why?” He asked in a soft voice, “because I don’t want to talk about it!” you yelled at him in a hushed tone of voice, as to not let the others hear you two arguing.

Not that it helped, your voices echoed through the small cell and you could hear someone in the cell next to you grunt out a warning to Kili. This causing the scowl you had on your features to deepen more. 

“Why not, love?” He tacked on, clearly wanting to sort it out before it got worse. You hated that he could be so persistent when he wanted to be and you hated it more that a simple word such as 'love’ could make you feel bad for being mad, hurt and jealous. “Because” you paused for a moment, trying to think about what you could say to him, “because I don’t know” you admitted as you turned around, coming face to face with Kili, who’s brown eyes held sadness for hurting you.

“[Y/N] I’m sorry for hurting you and for ignoring you for Tauriel,” you groaned at the mention of her name, shrugging his hand off of your shoulder, shooting a glare at him. Sure an apology was great, and it made you feel ever so slightly better, but he had still been flirting with her and giving all of his attention to her. It made you feel as if you meant nothing to him and yet you couldn’t help but feel that he meant everything to you and not mention the overwhelming jealously that you felt.

Weren’t you good enough for him? Had he got tired of you already and desired someone else? God you hoped not, you hoped you didn’t lose him to Tauriel.

“[Y/N] please” Kili pleaded as he watched you pace the cell, “no, I just want to get out of here and then maybe we can talk” you told him, your [Y/E/C] eyes darting around the cell to try and find anything to either help you escape or to get you out of the cell, not that you needed too, your attention had been stolen by the sudden commotion and the mention of Bilbo’s name, the only member of the company that you could call your best - friend.

It hadn't been long before the door of your cell opened and you quickly walked around Kili, avoiding his out stretched hand the best you could, his fingers gently brushing over your arm as you walked passed him, trying to grab at the sleeve of your shirt. 

Taking a step out side of the cell you were thankful that you're no longer stuffed inside the cell. However soon, along with Kili who is now stood by your side, reaching a hand out for yours so that he could hold it with his warm one, you had been ushered through the hallway, following Bilbo's lead to the wine cellar, where everyone scrambled to get into empty wine barrels. 

How many parties did King Thranduil hold over the course of a week to get this many empty barrels?

The sounds of elven guards searching for the escaped prisoners had gotten louder and louder as some of them headed to your location.

Some how you managed to fit in the same barrel as Kili, who had managed to, with great difficulty, wrap an arm around you, pulling you as close as he could, your hands carefully pressed against his chest, you could feel the blush rising on your cheeks as you mentally told yourself to keep calm, however your heart rate seemed to sky rocket as you looked him in the eyes, that would often make your heart beat uncontrollably and make you melt.

"This is cosy" Kili commented, you rolled your eyes, shoving your hands into his chest gently, "shut up," you muttered quietly, not wanting to be found out by the guards.

Averting your gaze from his, however feeling his eyes on you still. This felt… Different than the previous times he had looked at you, it was a lot more intense. Oh lord how were you going to survive being this close to him? The answer; you weren’t… Probably.

“Can we please talk?” Kili whispered, you could feel his hot breath on your skin, you frowned, slowly moving a hand up and placed it over his mouth as you moved your other one, curling your fingers and thumb as you put your index finger up against your lips, telling him to be quiet, this caused a frown to come to his face, he was trying his best to sort everything out with you and at every turn you would stop the conversation before it even began or to him it felt as if you were anyway.

As soon as you and the company had gotten away from the elves and out of the barrels you had found out that Kili had taken an arrow to the leg, the other dwarfs were talking amongst themselves quietly as you took a break for only a moment as you waited for Thorin to tell everyone to get a move on.

You knelt down next to Kili, tending to his leg wound, a few others close by just in case you needed their help. You gently pressed your fingers to the skin around the arrow wound, you could feel your hands shaking, hell you were sure that Kili could feel your hands shaking. This was all new territory for you, not tending to someone who is injured but tending to someone you cared so much for. 

Kili winced, sucking in a deep breath as you touched the tender skin around the arrow would. 

"Sorry," you muttered out to him but he didn't reply, a silence had settled over the two of you, awkward, heavy silence.

At least that was until Kili spoke up, finally breaking the unbearable silence that had formed “I took an arrow for you… In the knee… Can we talk now?” He asked you, trying his best to sound playful, not that it worked. You sighed and looked at up at him through your eyelashes and from the wound that you're inspecting.

Shaking your head a little as the tiniest hint of a smile appeared at the corner of your lips, you had thought about being playful in turn but you weren't feeling it. "Okay," you said quietly, your voice soft and sweet.

A pained yet triumphant smile came across his face as he leaned back on his hands to keep himself propped up so he could look at you. “I’m sorry for not paying attention to you” he started, you puffed a bit of air out through your nose as you looked at him, that half smile of his on his lips and a twinkle in his brown eyes. You moved your finger tips away from his leg, making a slight hand gesture at him, indicating that he can continue what he’s saying and that you were indeed listening.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad and I did. For that I’m sorry”,“I don’t feel bad,” you scoffed this caused him to raise a thick dark eyebrow at you.

“Then what how did you feel?” He asked, it’s been a while since he asked you that.

“Okay, maybe I was slightly, very hurt by you flirting with her… I was mostly jealous though” you gave a shrug of your shoulders, “sorry." You stated.

You gave another shrug of your shoulder, going quiet again, “you know I love you right? More than anything in the world” Kili spoke again “and that you’re the only one for me,” he continued, in hopes that you would forgive him. “You flirted with her.” You reminded him, gently tapping his leg, where he wasn’t injured, you didn’t want to send any more waves of pain through him, Kili however flinched at the action.

“And it wont happen again,” he said, to you it almost sounded as if he was serious about it.

“No you wont,” you mumbled out, never taking your eyes off of the wound that is still bleeding.

“I promise, I wont flirt with anyone else but you. Because you mean everything to me and if I lose you then I wont be able to forgive myself for messing up with someone as perfect as you.” Your head snapped up, to look at him again.“I am far from perfect, Kili” you told him as you placed a bit of cloth around his wound and tightened it.

“You’re perfect to me,” he replied instantly, his tone of voice very flirtatious, a stupidly large grin on his face and a look that said 'I told you'.

“You’re… Weird” you told him with a laugh, “no, just in love” he responded seriously. You shook your head and moved from his leg to sit next to him. One of your hands carefully placed on his as you leaned into him, “I forgive you”, Kili smiled, carefully pressing a kiss to your temple, “I love you, [Y/N]” he said, “I love you too” you closed your eyes and leaned into him just a bit more.


End file.
